


The Peculiar Pokespot

by SexTheHex



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Brain Drain - Freeform, Diapers, Fecal Soiling, Hypnotism, Soiling, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Candela and Blanche go out hunting for Pokemon. What could possibly be waiting for them at this really strangely placed Pokespot?





	The Peculiar Pokespot

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Story contains content with scat (soiling). Only read if that's what you're into, otherwise stay clear!
> 
> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 9/22/16.
> 
> I wrote this as a request before actually playing Pokemon GO first hand. Please forgive the egregious inaccuracies with this story and the actual game.

“Blanche, where’s the Pokespot? I can’t find it!” Candela asked.

“It’s only around 10 meters northwest, behind that building” Blanche responded.

Candela and Blanche felt like queens of the world with the success of Pokemon Go. All those wonderful Team Valor and Team Mystic supporters had been absolutely lovely to see! It meant the two had to go Pokemon catching by themselves in the early evening, but it was a hardly a burden given their newfound fame.

Sadly, fame had gone to their heads a little and their social group of three had become a group of two. Candela and Blanche found the images of team instinct being mocked a bit too hilarious. Spark laughed it off at first, but after weeks and weeks of taunting and degradation, it was hard not to take it to heart. Spark finally retaliated from all the insults, leaving the two to have fun alone. All Candela and Blanche shouted in response were quips about Spark finally processing their taunts were insults.

“Down this ally, right? C’mon let’s go!” Candela yelled, tugging the other girl with her. “It’s in such a weird location, it’s got to have nice IVs, right?”

They found the Pokespot they were looking for: “Back of a weird ally”. The two could have sworn they’d been through this area a few times already… how had they never seen this spot? At any rate, the two pulled out their smartphones to see what Pokemon awaited them.

“Ooh, it’s a Hypno!” Candela chimed.

“How wonderful! I’m so relieved it’s not another Pidgey” Blanche added. “Be sure to rotate the ball before throwing it for more EXP.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know the spinny trick” Candela commented. As the girl readied her Pokeball, she suddenly couldn’t take her eyes off Hypno’s dangling rock as it swung. Her finger’s pace crawled to a slow, rhythmic rate. Her breathing became deep and deliberate.

“Candela, do you feel… somewhat strange all of a sudden? I can’t help but feel something’s wrong…” Blanche announced, evidentially the same effects influencing her.

Candela tried to raise her voice as best she could. Try as she might to concentrate on forming a sentence, this wonderful little metronome-like rock is all she wanted to focus on. “Yeah… I feel… really…”

—-

The following, evening the two were back out on a Pokemon search in the same area.

“Hey, um, Blanche? Do you know where the next Pokespot is?” Candela asked

“Yeah it’s right over down that way!” Blanche chimed, walking down the street with her partner in tote. “It’s been such a weird day today, you know? Spark coming back to live with us is nice I get but… he had such a weird suggestion for us.”

“I KNOW, right?” Candela responded “Why do you think he suggested we should wear diapers while we were out catching Pokemon? Did he really think we’d ever want to do something like that instead of just using a bathroom? Like, that’s so gross!”

“I don’t know what he was thinking! If anything, team instinct ought to be the one in diapers, hehe!” Blanche joked.

“Yeah, haha… Maybe we’ve been a little hard on him though? It might be best to cut the joking down a bit.” Candela retorted.

“Yeah… maybe you’re right. He was awfully nice to us today, after all.” Blanche mentioned as they arrived back in the ally neither of them seemed to recognize. The two happily pulled out their phones to see what wonders awaited them here.

“Oh man, it’s a Hypno! How lucky are we?” Candela shouted.

“Yeah, cool!” Blanche added. “Hey, remember you can spin the ball before you throw it for some extra EXP.”

“Oh, neat!” Candela replied, paying more attention to the Hypno on her phone than anything Blanche was saying.

“Huh, I feel kinda weird…” Blanche whispered to her friend as the two locked their unblinking eyes on that wonderful little pebble of Hypnos yet again.

—-

“This place is so pretty at night!” Blanche squealed, walking down the streets of the city they’d visited for the last two days.

“Yeah, it really is! Why haven’t we, like, come here before?” Candela asked trotting along behind her friend.

“What a weird day though, you know?” Blanche asked “I can’t believe all our underwear went missing of all things! I wonder what happened to it. Not even Spark knew where it all went.”

“Weird, right? He was in the house all day too; I don’t know how he would have missed a thief! I guess we just misplaced all of it or something, hehe~”

“Yeah, that had to be it!” Blanche commented. “At least nice ol’ spark had some make shift underwear for us. It feels really weird wearing a diaper…” Blanche took a break to check how noticeable the fabric was under her pants. It was fairly obvious she was wearing something strange underwear, but thankfully the dark of the evening made them less detectable. “But it’ll work for now! Tomorrow we really ought to remember to go buy new panties though.”

“Totally! Like, I don’t even know how we forgot to do it today.” Candela chimed. “I can’t believe we’re wearing diapers of all things! Can you even imagine, like, actually using them? Ewwww!!”

Suddenly, Blanche’s phone started ringing. Instead of Blanche’s normal ring tone of a remixed battle theme, it all seemed to be a bunch of weird echo-y noises. Before Blanche could even reach for her phone, the two stood frozen in place. Their arms went lips. Their mouths drooped open. The two looked forward with a blank stare. It’s as if the they had suddenly turned to stone, completely denied any control over their bodies. The only thing complementing the sound of the blaring, strange ringtone was the noise of two distinct hissing streams. Candela and Blanche were both pissing themselves empty and soaking their diapers.

Moments later, the ring tone ended and the two returned to their senses.

“Like I was saying” Candela continued “I can’t believe we’re wearing diapers of all things! Good thing we, like, put these things on before we wet ourselves training with Spark today.” She added, vividly recalling her totally real memories from earlier today.

“Yeaaah, super duper good!” Blanche added. “I would have been so embarrassed wetting my pants in front of Spark. He’s so strong I don’t know what he would have thought of us if we wet our panties! He was so nice and caring too, he didn’t mind us being diapered at all!”

Candela giggled at the idea of Blanche wetting her panties. That’d be so embarrassing! Thank god the two of them wet their diapers instead. “It’s weird though. Even though that was like an hour ago, my pee’s all still warm. Maybe we’re becoming incontinent or, like, something else?”

“Inconto… we’re on land silly! We’re continental here.” Blanche replied. “C’mon, the Pokestops… this way!” Blanch exclaimed pointing towards the same ally the two could never seem to remember. Again they pulled out their phones and gasped in surprise at the Pokemon awaiting them.

“Omigosh! It’s a Hypno!” Candela exclaimed.

“Yeah! It’s a Psycho type!” Blanche added readying her finger to catch it.

“…Hey Blanche?” Candela asked “How… how do… like…”

—-

“Ehehehe! Looky Candy! I caught a capertie!” Blanche excitedly yelled to Candela, putting the full extent of her newly reduced vocabulary to use with that sentence.

“Omigosh! Like, you’re so good at this game!” Candela replied in her now fully matured valley girl accent.

The two were attracting awful looks as they ambled about the city streets midday. They might not have looked that strange if it weren’t for the two’s new outfit revisions. They were wearing their normal jackets, but no pants. The only thing covering them up from below was their large, white diapers. The girls were oblivious to the scene they were creating. All they cared about now was reaching that super special Pokestop Spark told them about.

“Are we there yet Candy?” Blanche asked. “I gotta go potty soon! I need to find a potty!”

“Like, oh my god, Blanche! How are you, like, such an air head! Don’t you remember Spark put us in diapers today so we didn’t need to, like, stop while we were catching Pokemon?” Candela replied.

“Ooooh, yeah! I can go poopy in my diaper! You’re so smart, Candy!”

“Like, don’t thank me Blanche” Candela replied. “Spark is, like, a super genius.”

Blanche spread her legs, squatting slightly on the side walk to allow her bowels to start their flow. The tiny urge to defecate suddenly became massive for poor Blanche. In an instant, it felt like a giant mass of shit was about to split her open

“Aaaah, my poopy is so big! Spark was right when he said those tasty bars made girls make big poopies!” Blanche explained.

“OHMYGOD BLANCHE! Stop making a scene! No one wants to, like, know what you had for breakfast.” Candela roared at her, crouching down beside her to relieve her own bowels. “Can’t you grow up and learn what’s, like, socially acceptable?” Candela asked before closing her eyes tight and straining.

The two diapered assistants grunted and heaved as their loads began in unison. Densely packed dark brown girl-shit stretched their poor rings uncomfortably wide. Inaugural waste logs over an inch in diameter pushed out of them at a snail’s pace, lightly pushing the fabric of their diapers out before coiling into a growing sag in their white garment. Murmurs built up behind the two as pedestrians watched the girls defecating as hard as they could, complete with the occasional photo flash.

“H-heh… Nnngh… like, look Blanche! We’ve got fans!” Candela remarked in-between grunts.

“Ehehe! Hiiii everyone! I’m Blanchey and this is my special friend Candy! We’re making super big poopies together, hehe!”

The crowd gave no response as they continued to gawk. Eventually, after countless long logs of shit were deposited into their diapers, the girls were done. The poopy playmates stood back up, new sagging, light brown bulges containing over a pound of shit each dangling between their legs.

“Ehehehe! Candy is smelly~” Blanche teased, ignoring the odor coming from her own rear.

“Cut that out, Ohmygod! Like, everyone knows dirty diapers are smelly. No reason to point it out and look all smart in front of me.” Candela quipped.

The two continued their trek down the streets, enjoying the warmth of their shit filled diapers in a strange delight. After several minutes of getting lost and ambling around crowded areas with their loaded undergarments, the two finally found the ally Pokespot Spark had mentioned. Spark was even there to greet them!

“Hey, ladies! Doing well?” Spark commented. “Oh man! You made such a huge poopy Blanche! Turn around and show me so I can take a picture for all your fans.”

Blanche happily obeyed Spark’s request, turning her diaper clad ass towards Spark with her back spun, flashing a peace sign.

Spark grinned. “Say Team Mystiiiiic~”

“Team Mistyyyy~!” Blanch chimed.

“Like, OHMYGOD! That’s not fair! I made a huge poopy too! It’s totally just as big as Blanches! Take one for my fans too!”

“Ohoho, sure!” Spark replied, readying his phone for another picture and nearly failing to contain his laughter. “You’re so much more mature than Blanche though, you know. Do a cool pose that really accentuates that fat shit in your pants.”

Candela thrust her diapered rear forward, placed her hands on her hips, and gave an over the shoulder glare for her pose.

“Perfect!” Spark remarked, snapping a fresh picture. “So, did you guys check out the Pokemon at this Pokespot yet?”

Blanche fiddled with her phone to see just what was here. “OOOH! OH GOSH! It’s a… it’s a um…”

“It’s a hypnose you dumbo” Candela remarked, the Pokemon having pulled up on her own phone.

Spark looked on as the two fell for the same little trap for the fourth time in a row. He’d always wondered if that little exploit in the Pokemon Go Pokespot servers would come in handy. Using it as payback on Blanch and Candela for all that humiliation turned out to be an excellent idea. Creating a fake little spot that uploaded a Trojan to a player’s phone to pump out all sorts of barely audible hypnotic suggestions seemed to be very effective indeed. Already the two of them were blank faced and frozen, ready for their next commands!

Spark pondered what to implant in their heads for this session. Perhaps he should take a break from dropping their intelligence. The two were dumb as bricks now at any rate. What to do, what to do…

“Ooh, that’s wonderful!” Spark spoke up, readying his phone for a live streaming session. “Ladies? How about you aim those messy rears this way? Say hi to Twitch!”


End file.
